


it's (not) a bad dick

by purgetyler



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Group chat, M/M, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgetyler/pseuds/purgetyler
Summary: pussydestroyer69 was added





	it's (not) a bad dick

**Author's Note:**

> ohmy gdff im so sorry
> 
> thisd was for shits and giggles if you actually thought it was funnby please let me know i might continue it
> 
> whip !!!
> 
> eat that big booty

  **pussydestroyer69** was added

 

pussydestroyer69: what the fuck

sp00ky **B** im **:** who added thisd Guy

peetsmeats: i didn't?? Pattie did u?

pattiecake: What? No!!

urine: i did

pussydestroyer69: why am i in this i dont know who any of u guys r

sp00ky **B** im: im josh

pussydestroyer69: ok hi im tyler

pussydestroyer69: wait,, ur the kid with the bright yellow hair right

sp00ky **B** im **:** yeah

pussydestroyer69: does it smell like ramen noodlesd

urine: it actually reeks of lemon

urine: i heard tyler eats ass

peetsmeats: Brendon why would you say that the rest of us just met him

pattiecake: Hi I'm 

pattiecake: Oh

 

 **pattiecake** left the chat.

 

urine: since when was pat scared of ass eatins

peetsmeets: why would u say that Brendon?? im asking him why he left brb

pussysdestroyer69: i dont eat ass i have a girlfriend wjat the fuck

urine: pat aint the eat ass-er hes the eat ass-ee

sp00ky **B** im: OH MYBF

urine: u can still be straight and eat ass ;)

pussydestryoyer69: i dont care i dont ! eat ! ass!!!

peetsmeets: Pat doesnt want anymore ass eating talk goin on ok?

sp00ky **B** im **:** yes, sir

pussydestroyer69: ok 

urine: ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass

peetsmeets: BRENDONE STOP

urine: ok sorry im done

peetsmeets: okay thank you:)

 

 **pattiecake** was added to the chat.

 

urine:  ILL EAT YOUR ASS

 

 **pattiecake** left the chat.

 

peetsmeets: i hate you 

urine: xoxo

peetsmeets: im going to kill you

urine: slow down there sweaty take me on a date first

 

 **peetsmeets** left the chat.

 

 **sp00kyBim:** you scare everyone away

pussydestroyer69: why ! am! i ! here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

urine: ok hold on

 

 **urine** sent a picture.

 

urine: SHIT FUCKJ FUCJ WRONGH PICTUREC

sp00ky **B** im: MY EYEUYS THGYER BURUNG

pussydestroyer69: WHY IS IT B L U E

 

 **urine** deleted the picture.

 

sp00ky **B** im: from h*cking a smurf probably

pussydestroyer69: prolly

urine: why would i fuck a smurf 

pussydestroyer69: your papa smurf

sp00ky **B** im: PAPA

urine: im not a goddamn smurf ok

sp00ky **B** im: your forehead disagrees

urine: i will eat your ass

sp00ky **B** im: papa no!!!!!

urine: papa yes

pussydestroyer69: oh my goshdf its so late i have to go to sleep

urine: its only 2 am dude chiillllllllll

pussydestroyer69: HWO DO I CHILLK

pussydestroyer69: ITSD 2 AM ONB A WEDNESDAYYU A FUCKJING SCHOOIL NIGHT

sp00ky **B** im: yeah

sp00ky **B** im: and?

urine: dude take a chill pill

pussydestroyer69: oh ny gosh im going to sleep

urine: geez louise!!!!

sp00ky **B** im: ok goodnight mr bball

urine: goodnight ass eater

 

 **pussydestroyer69** left the chat.

 

sp00ky **B** im: dont say tghat he might actually eat ass

urine: i know

sp00ky **B** im: dude what the h*ck

urine: dont we have a test tomorrow

sp00ky **B** im: in what

urine: i dont know!!! i thought u would know!!!!!!!

sp00ky **B** im: sorry whagt

urine: u r an idiot just read the chat above

sp00ky **B** im: oh right lol and idk

urine: i thought u were smart

sp00ky **B** im: we r all talking at 2 am on a wednesday do u think imn smart

urine: i mean,,,,,

sp00ky **B** im: im goingb to bed night loser

urine: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sp00ky **B** im: brendon pls

urine: dont make me come over there

sp00ky **B** im: bredon

urine: jh

sp00ky **B** im: i swear to god if you are climbng on my roof again i will kick u off

urine: ouch i think i scraped my knee

sp00ky **B** im: y r u my neighbor

sp00ky **B** im: if u

urine: lemme in Stink

sp00ky **B** im: no

urine: why did u pull the blinds closed

urine: joSH **B** LEASE

urine: i knowe ur in tghere

sp00ky **B** im: stop knocking on my window you rat

sp00ky **B** im: im going to sleep good night

urine: fine!!! if ur going to be that way!!! i guess we cant be friends anymore!!!

sp00ky **B** im: ok bye

urine: jOSH NO WIAYT

 

 **sp00kyBim** left the chat.

 


End file.
